tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 4
My name is Victoria Winters. The dark night presses in on the crest of Widows' Hill as though it were alive. I can almost feel it crushing against the windows, whispering to me, telling me to run while I can. But I've come too far and waited too long, and the fear of darkness is only for children. Episode 4 of Dark Shadows was directed by Lela Swift and written by Art Wallace. It first aired on ABC on Thursday, June 30th, 1966. In this episode, Carolyn Stoddard overhears Elizabeth and Roger arguing in the drawing room about the unexpected return of a man named Burke Devlin. Roger really wants to talk to Victoria about her experiences at the train station with him, and Vicki grows agitated as Roger continues to brow-beat her about Burke Devlin. Synopsis berates Roger.]] Victoria Winters is sitting in bed reading a book. She seems agitated and the rain pounding against the window startles her. She checks the window, but is still nervous. She then begins to hear footsteps outside her room. It is Roger Collins sneaking about. Roger grips the knob on her bedroom door, Liz stops him. In hushed whispers she tells him to go back to bed. Vicki locks the door after they leave. Liz and Roger go down to the drawing room. Liz berates him for his behavior, but Roger quickly changes the subject. He drops the name Burke Devlin and tells Liz that he has come back to Collinsport. Liz asks what he wants, but Roger has no idea. He regards the news with great trepidation, but neither of them are willing to talk about their shared past with Burke Devlin. The discussion grows even more heated, and Elizabeth tells Roger's anger begins to rise. Suddenly, Carolyn Stoddard bursts into the room. It is clear that she has overheard at least part of the conversation. She wants to know who is trying to hurt Roger. Perhaps it's Burke Devlin? When Carolyn mentions the name, Roger asks where she heard it. She tells him that Vicki mentioned him and asks again about who Burke Devlin is. Both Elizabeth and Roger avoid the question, but Roger asks if he could speak with Victoria. Afterward, Elizabeth sends Carolyn up to her room. Alone again, Elizabeth tells Roger that he needs to stop ducking this issue, if there even is one, and act like a man. Carolyn goes up to Vicki's room and tells her that Roger wishes to speak with her. Vicki is already nervous about Roger sneaking about the hallway. Carolyn plays up Roger's good qualities, insisting that he only wishes to ask her a few questions and that he is really a very nice man. Vicki goes down to the drawing room where Roger and Elizabeth are waiting. Elizabeth decides to question Vicki directly. She asks her a few basic questions about Burke. Satisfied with her answers, she excuses her. Roger however, is not so willing to let it go. He ushers Elizabeth out of the room and closes the door. He then pours himself a brandy and begins asking Vicki more questions. Vicki repeats the same answers that she had intoned earlier, but Roger is unsatisfied. He keeps pressing, asking if Burke Devlin said anything at all about the Collins family on their train ride together from New York. His tone becomes more abrasive with each question, and Vicki begins to grow upset. Finally, she can bear no more and leaves the room. Later that evening, Vicki hears the sounds of a woman sobbing coming from somewhere in the house. She leaves her room and goes downstairs, but the sounds just keep getting louder. They seem to be coming from the drawing room. As she is about to enter, she hears an altogether different sound. She spins around and sees young David Collins standing at the top of the staircase. Vicki breathes a sigh of relief. David creeps down the steps and says, "I hate you". Cast Crew Credited crew * Ohrbach's - Costume designer * Dan Curtis - Creator; Executive producer * Robert Costello - Producer * Lela Swift - Director * Art Wallace - Story created and written by * Dan Curtis Productions, Inc., 1966 Uncredited crew * Robert Cobert - Composer * Sy Tomashoff - Production designer * Ramsey Mostoller - Costume designer * Michael Brockman - Unit manager * Frank Bailey - Sound engineer * Ed Blainey - Sound effects * Tom McCue - Sound engineer * Mel Handelsman - Lighting director * Arthur De Cenzo - Music supervisor * Sybil Weinberger - Music supervisor * Gloria Banta - Assistant to producer * John Devoe - Stage manager * J.J. Lupatkin - Technical director * Ed Pontorno - Video technician * Harriet Rohr - Production assistant * John Sedwick - Associate director Notes & Trivia * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Closing still: Collinwood foyer. * This episode was recorded on June 16th, 1966. * First appearance of David Collins. He was referenced as early as episode 1, but does not make his official debut until this episode. David will become a mainstay character throughout the remainder of the series. * This is the first episode of the series that includes an element of the supernatural. * Actress Florence Stanley, who provides the voice of the sobbing woman, is uncredited in this episode. Allusions * The disembodied sobbing voice is later revealed to be the ghost of Josette Collins, a character who plays a pivotal role in many plot threads in future episodes. This is the first evidence of the supernatural featured in the series. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard points out the three paintings that are frequently visible in the Collinwood drawing room. The portrait of Jeremiah Collins hangs above the mantle. To the left of it, on the window-side wall is the portrait of Isaac Collins. On the right side wall between the drawing room and foyer is the portrait of Theodore Collins. * The portrait of Jeremiah Collins, hanging above the fireplace in the drawing room, was first referenced by Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, and later by Carolyn Stoddard in episode 2. It is stated that Jeremiah is the founder of the New England branch of the Collins family, but future episodes will reveal that this is not actually the case. * Victoria Winters first met Burke Devlin at the Collinsport train station in episode 1. Her account of the meeting to Roger is accurate. * Carolyn Stoddard makes reference to Roger's wife, Laura Collins in this episode. Laura Collins returns to Collinsport in episode 123. * Carolyn Stoddard jokingly says that Roger Collins turns into Dracula at the stroke of midnight. Dracula is a fictional vampire loosely based on the historical figure Vlad Tepes, who was the rule of the nation of Wallacia during the 15th century. Irish author Bram Stoker wrote a novel in 1891 wherein he presented Dracula as a Transylvanian vampire who moves from his homeland to England. Coincidentally, Dark Shadows features it's own vampire, Barnabas Collins, who is introduced at the end of episode 210 and becomes a major character on the series. Bloopers * The music queue stars early during Roger's speech about fighting this conflict his own way. It stops short, but resumes after he says "I'm going to fight my way". * A shadow from a production crew member or equipment can be seen on the floor of the foyer in the closing scene where David Collins descends the staircase. Quotes * Roger Collins: Elizabeth, you're my sister, not my warden. ... * Roger Collins: I warned you, didn't I Elizabeth? I warned you not to bring anybody into this house. .... * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: You say you are a Collins, well then act like one. If there's a problem to face, examine it, look into it, but don't... don't reject it. * Roger Collins: Shall I do as you do? Shall I hide my head and wait for it to disappear? .... * Roger Collins: Elizabeth, I'm going to fight every way I can, but please understand this. It may be an unpleasant fact, but it's true. I'm not Isaac. I'm not Jeremiah. I'm not any of them. I'm me, Roger Collins. I'm going to fight my way. ... * Roger Collins: Pain sometimes precedes pleasure, Miss Winters, or are you too young to have discovered that yet? ... * Roger Collins: Tomorrow has a habit of arriving on schedule. Home Video * Dark Shadows Collector's Series, Volume 1 (VHS) * Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series (Disc 1) * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 1 (Disc 1) See also External Links References ---- Category:1966/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Journey of Victoria Winters/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: Burke Devlin's Revenge Plot/Episodes Category:Art Wallace/Writer Category:Lela Swift/Director Category:Dan Curtis/Executive producer Category:Ohrbach's/Costume designer Category:Robert Costello/Producer Category:Robert Cobert/Composer Category:Sy Tomashoff/Production designer Category:Ramsey Mostoller/Costume designer Category:Michael Brockman/Production manager Category:Frank Bailey/Sound engineer Category:Ed Blainey/Sound engineer Category:Tom McCue/Sound engineer Category:Mel Handelsman/Lighting director Category:Arthur De Cenzo/Music supervisor Category:Sybil Weinberger/Music supervisor Category:Gloria Banta/Production assistant Category:John Devoe/Stage manager Category:J.J. Lupatkin/Technical director Category:Ed Pontorno/Video technician Category:Harriet Rohr/Production assistant Category:John Sedwick/Associate director Category:Joan Bennett/Actor Category:Louis Edmonds/Actor Category:Nancy Barrett/Actor Category:David Henesy/Actor Category:Alexandra Moltke/Actor Category:Florence Stanley/Actor Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Full crew